This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Air moving devices (AMDs), e.g., fans, are commonly used for cooling electronic systems. AMDs are commonly controlled using analog and/or simple digital control techniques. Some of the common modes of operation for AMDs include controlling AMD rotational speed based on ambient temperature, controlling AMD rotational speed based on a difference between an inlet temperature and an outlet temperature of the electronic system including the AMD, controlling AMD rotational speed based on a temperature of a single component, device, etc. of an electronic system including the AMD, controlling AMD rotational speed based on a temperature of more than one component, device, etc. of an electronic system including the AMD. The aforementioned modes of operation may include over temperature protection and/or also consider a load on the electronic system.
The inventors of the techniques, and systems disclosed herein have realized that there are areas in which current AMD control techniques and systems are lacking.